


Boyfriend of light

by dodobirb



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:46:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27777841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodobirb/pseuds/dodobirb
Summary: Kageyama has three weaknesses.Author can't tag
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 77





	Boyfriend of light

Kageyama has three weaknesses. 

  
  
  


Number one was people. 

It wasn’t that Kageyama didn’t like them; he simply didn’t understand them. He never had any luck making friends, more often than not ending up making the child cry. In middle school, Kageyama had wanted to start off with a clean slate and put his inherent inability to make friends behind him, but fate, it seemed, had other plans for him. Kageyama tried his best to be nice, he really did, but people thought the worst of him because of the stoic expressions he wore all the time which led to them avoiding him as much as possible. 

Worst of all were his volleyball teammates. Kageyama played setter for his team, which meant he had to have good communication with them. Kageyama knew that this was his weak point so he tried to communicate through his volleyball playing. He did his best to give perfect sets to the spikers, always working towards the goal of getting the ball to the best attack point to score. But more often than not, the spikers would be too slow to hit the ball. Kageyama didn’t get what he was doing wrong. He always got the ball to the perfect spot for it to be spiked - that was his role as a setter. If the other players couldn’t fulfil their roles, couldn’t spike the balls he set to them, then they didn’t deserve to be on the court. Telling them that was always useless though, seeing as all his teammates did was to glare at him or just walk away. 

Because of his reputation as a self-centered setter, nicknames for Kageyama like the “king of the court” began to emerge. The name spread like wildfire around the school. Soon, everyone, even the teachers, knew of the infamous “king of the court”. It even got to the point where other volleyball teams in the prefecture knew of the nickname. Kageyama hated it. He hated every second of his middle school life, his only escape from it being volleyball. 

Kageyama’s passion for volleyball had developed ever since his grandfather introduced it to him. He would train with his grandfather whenever he had time to spare. It became a routine for them, one that they both cherished very much. Kageyama enjoyed those times so much as his grandfather was the only one who understood him this intimately and could wordlessly communicate with him. Those times were the only times that Kageyama felt at peace with himself and the world, not having to worry about his problems at all. Only his grandfather could make him feel like this. His grandfather and ...another special someone. 

Kageyama’s second weakness was volleyball. 

Many things in Kageyama’s life revolved around volleyball. He made sure that he had a balanced diet all the time, as an athlete should, and exercised everyday. He’d go for long runs in the morning and evening, before and after volleyball practice. With volleyball taking up so much time in his life, that left little time for anything else, including his studies. 

That was another one of Kageyama’s major problems. A genius on court, but an absolute dunderhead at everything else. When it came to anything other than volleyball, he had to seek help from his mother or sister Miwa, who were always worrying about him. Kageyama didn’t mind, he would do anything so long as he was still able to play volleyball. 

However Kageyama had started to think that volleyball would be much more interesting if he had someone who could match up to him. Sure, he could play well in matches and carry his team to victory, but it was no one fun if half the time, no one could match his godlike quick sets. He wanted someone he could truly play with. He wanted someone… who could understand and share his love and passion for the sport. 

  
  
  


Kageyama’s third weakness was something he did not expect at all. 

Hinata Shouyo was an unknown element in Kageyama’s life. With Hinata, you had to expect the unexpected. Kageyama had learnt that in their first encounter. Even after a toss miss, Hinata still managed to pull off a perfect spike that powered to the back of the court. It was a pity, Kageyama had thought then, that it went out. He would have liked to see such an amazing play score a point. The speed and height at which Hinata moved at was unparalleled to anyone Kageyama had ever seen before. Up against a powerhouse like Kitagawa Daiichi, Hinata still managed to stand out and catch Kageyama’s eye, one which was usually only trained on volleyball. 

After the match, Hinata had even called him out. Who was Hinata Shouyo, an ordinary boy from an unknown school with his ragtag bunch of ‘teammates’, to talk to someone like Kageyama Tobio, a regular and setter for a well known powerhouse? Something in Hinata’s eyes that day had fanned Kageyama’s flame for volleyball even more. Maybe it was the pure hunger for victory, or the confidence he held himself with, or even the way he played during the match. Whatever it was, Kageyama’s desire for volleyball grew even more after meeting Hinata Shouyo. 

Because Kageyama had finally found someone who could keep up with him. 

There was something about Hinata that made anyone who hung around him happy. No one was immune to the giant ball of energy, including Kageyama, famed for being an unsmiling jerk. With his megawatt smiles and sunshine personality, anyone’s attention would be captured by Hinata. 

Of course, the number of times Hinata had frustrated Kageyama was almost equal to the number of times Hinata made him laugh. Nevertheless, whenever he was with Hinata, Hinata made him feel something no one else could. He shed his cold exterior to reveal the awkward teenage boy that he really was. With Hinata, Kageyama could actually laugh and joke around with him without worrying that he would be misunderstood. 

Everyday, Kageyama would still look back in awe and reminisce about the memory of Hinata agreeing to be his boyfriend back in their first year. The realisation that Hinata would always be there to back Kageyama up, to always cheer him up when he was down, and to one day stand on top of the world with him made Kageyama so, so happy. 

  
  


“Oi Bakayama, race you to that tree!” No sooner had the words left his mouth, Hinata was already speeding away from Kageyama. 

  
  


“Dumbass Hinata you started first!” 

  
  


“Your fault for staring at me like that anyway!”

  
  


“You’re too cute, I can’t help it!”

  
  


Sweet ringing laughter bubbled from Hinata, causing Kageyama’s heart to swell at the sound. Against the backdrop of the setting sun, there seemed to be a glow illuminating his joyful features. Almost as if he was radiating light himself...

_ Boyfriend of light,  _ Kageyama thought as he gazed at Hinata,  _ suits you perfectly.  _

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)  
> Big thank to valvacious who helped me beta this! (Check out her works for some sakuatsu)


End file.
